Retour en Enfer
by kittendealer
Summary: Après une absence de 3 mois, Lucifer revient à LA avec un plan qui devrait lui permettre de rester auprès de Chloé tout en s'assurant de contrer son attirance pour lui. Mais bientôt, tous deux se retrouvent dans une situation dont ils n'auraient jamais osé rêver. Fait directement suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2.
1. L'Enfer sur Terre

**Note de l'auteur:** **Cette histoire est la traduction de ma première fic en anglais débutée i an presque jour pour jour, Stuck in Hell, qui en est maintenant à 32 chapitres (plus de 145 K mots déjà !) et qui devrait en compter au moins 35 au final, avec une possibilité de suite. Cette histoire en anglais était ma première œuvre littéraire, ce qui fait de cette traduction française également ma première œuvre francophone à vie ! Je suis consciente que je manque beaucoup de pratique et donc de talent pour l'écriture littéraire en français, bien que je sois francophone (du Québec en fait), mais j'imagine que je vais m'améliorer avec chaque chapitre comme ce fut le cas pour mon histoire en anglais.**

 **Lorsque j'ai débuté cette histoire, j'avais tellement hâte de découvrir ce qui allait se passer lors du retour de Lucifer à LA (après l'épisode 13 de la saison 2) que je n'ai pas pu attendre les 3 mois de pause avant la diffusion du prochain épisode et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire moi-même la suite. Je me suis laissé inspirer par le titre du prochain épisode en liste, «Candy Morningstar», et la rumeur voulant que Lucifer épouse une stripteaseuse. Voici donc mon idée de la façon dont les choses auraient pu se passer. Je ne me serais cependant jamais attendue à ce que cette histoire devienne aussi longue.**

 **Le premier tiers de cette histoire traite surtout de l'évolution de la relation entre Lucifer et Chloé. C'est seulement ensuite que la véritable action commence, impliquant des anges, des démons, des pouvoirs célestes et de belles surprises pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment le côté surnaturel de cette émission. Au bout du compte, je réalise maintenant que cette histoire est en fait le long voyage de Lucifer vers la rédemption. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Note : Un immense merci à ma merveilleuse** _ **Beta**_ **, Bebec, qui a révisé ce chapitre et qui m'aide à revenir à mes sources francophones. Tu es la meilleure !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois.

Trois mois, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Autant dire une éternité. Il était méconnaissable, complètement défait et abattu, seulement l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait bu des quantités fatales d'alcool… Enfin, il en serait sans doute mort s'il n'était pas si irrémédiablement immortel. Il avait également consommé toutes les drogues disponibles dans cette ville pécheresse, dont le nom de certaines lui était encore inconnu. Et enfin, il avait forniqué aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible, à tel point qu'il doutait pouvoir un jour battre ce nouveau record personnel.

Il avait fait tout cela dans l'espoir de noyer sa douleur et son amour pour elle, de s'engourdir à un point où la souffrance deviendrait supportable.

Mais en vain.

Il commençait à peine à accepter le fait qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de l'aimer. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, son amour pour elle le suivrait partout.

Le diable _amoureux_ … Quelle notion ridicule !

Malgré l'apparente absurdité de la situation, il avait finalement accepté cet état de fait et commencé à penser à une façon de vivre avec cette douleur, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment être avec elle, du moins pas de la façon dont il l'aurait espéré.

Non **!** Il ne serait pas un pion dans les manigances de son Père, il ne se laisserait jamais manipuler par Lui. Et Chloé... Elle méritait de conserver son libre arbitre, d'être heureuse et de vivre réellement sans aucune manipulation. Elle méritait de tomber vraiment amoureuse, sans illusion, avec quelqu'un qui le méritait. Son cœur se crispa de douleur à l'idée que Chloé puisse un jour se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme, bien qu'il soit conscient que c'était là justement la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à son inspectrice.

Pour son salut, elle devait l'oublier.

Il espérait que ces trois mois de séparation aient permis à Chloé de retrouver ses esprits. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à passer à autre chose, en la quittant ainsi sans un mot, en l'abandonnant en fait, quand ses espérances étaient de toutes évidences si élevées. Il s'était délibérément comporté comme le pire des abrutis dans l'espoir d'anéantir chez Chloé toutes illusions d'un avenir possible avec lui. Une fois de plus, Lucifer senti sa détermination s'ébranler à la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait fait.

« _Oh! Père! Qu'ai-je fait ?_ »

S'il avait simplement cédé à la tentation et mit de côté tout son ressentiment et sa haine pour son Père, il aurait pu tout avoir **!**

Chloé...

Pour la millième fois, il se remémora leur baiser et la douce chaleur enveloppante qu'il avait alors ressentie au contact de ses lèvres. Il se souvint de la passion qui l'avait envahie, passion qui émanait autant d'elle que de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras de Chloé. Pendant un instant, il put presque ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de bien-être immense. Ce bref moment de plénitude fut malheureusement suivi bien trop rapidement par une impression profonde de solitude, d'angoisse et de terreur. La terreur, à l'idée de ne peut-être jamais plus la revoir. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne devait pas tomber dans le jeu de son Père, il y avait toutefois quelque chose d'autre d'aussi clair pour lui maintenant : il devait revoir Chloé ! Une éternité sans elle serait tout bonnement insupportable. Il n'en aurait simplement pas la force. Il en était venu à la conclusion que s'il ne pouvait être réellement avec elle, au moins pourrait-il s'assurer de faire partie de sa vie et de l'accompagner pendant les prochaines années. Cela devrait soulager, du moins en partie, la douleur qu'il était destiné à ressentir pour l'éternité. Il ne savait pas à quel point il lui serait difficile d'être auprès d'elle sans jamais pouvoir vraiment la posséder, mais la possibilité de vivre à jamais sans elle semblait être un destin bien plus pénible à ses yeux.

Lucifer leva son verre et admira la façon dont l'alcool tournoyait en scintillant dans la lumière. Lentement, il prit à nouveau conscience du bruit qui l'entourait, de la musique, des gens et de la futilité de tout cela. Il avait l'étrange impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, un long rêve dans lequel il était coincé depuis les trois derniers mois. À dire vrai, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être de retour en Enfer, comme s'il était coincé à nouveau dans une cellule où il revivait toujours le même cauchemar dans lequel il perdait encore et encore la seule chose qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé et qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder.

C'était une vraie torture ! Pure et simple.

Peut-être que c'était là le plan de son Père en fin de compte; de le torturer ici sur Terre, parce qu'il avait échappé à l'Enfer.

Juste devant lui, une stripteaseuse déployait tous ses charmes et ses talents pour attirer son attention et le séduire en faisant onduler langoureusement son corps. Il lui répondit de façon distraite en souriant poliment. Il la connaissait. Il les connaissait toutes, bien sûr. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il traînait dans le coin. Il avait donc eu l'occasion de goûter chacune d'entre elles, et à plusieurs reprises dans la majorité des cas. Elles étaient toutes folles de lui.

Qui ne le serait pas après tout ?

Il savoura lentement une autre gorgée de son scotch, sentant la chaleur descendre dans sa gorge et réchauffer sa poitrine. La sensation était douce et réconfortante. Il ricana sombrement. L'alcool, la drogue et le sexe étaient vraiment devenues les seules choses qui pouvaient encore le réconforter et lui donner un peu de plaisir dans la vie.

C'était si pathétique !

Cela valait quand même mieux que rien, se rappela-t-il. Et bientôt, enfin l'espérait-il, Chloé serait à nouveau dans sa vie et il devrait alors se sentir un peu mieux, à défaut de connaître le bonheur.

Chloé... Était-elle prête à le revoir ? Était-elle prête à lui redonner sa place à ses côtés en tant que partenaire, en tant qu'ami ?

« _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle soit prête ! »_

Telle une réponse subite à sa prière, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« _Bloody Hell !_ _»_

Il était temps ! Il attendait depuis des heures !

" Bonjour Luci ! "

" Frangin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? " Demanda Lucifer, exaspéré.

" Eh bien, comme tu dois le savoir, je n'ai plus d'ailes et Las Vegas n'est pas la porte d'à côté lorsqu'on voyage par la voie terrestre. " L'ange noir s'affala sur son siège d'un air épuisé.

Lucifer se surprit à éprouver un certain bonheur à la vue de son frère. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps. Il fut également étonné de découvrir un sourire sur le visage de son frère accompagné de... quoi ? Peut-être un peu de soulagement ? Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela, prévoyant plutôt devoir affronter colère et déception en réaction à son comportement des derniers mois. Après tout, Lucifer ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ il y a trois mois, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Amenadiel était maintenant silencieux, semblant attendre patiemment que Lucifer se décide à lui dire pourquoi il l'avait fait venir ici.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, suspicieux. " Tu n'as pas l'intention de me sermonner, de me dire à quel point mon comportement était inacceptable ? "

Amenadiel fit un mouvement du revers de la main comme pour dissiper les doutes de son petit frère. " Pas besoin ! Je comprends parfaitement que disparaître pendant un moment était ce dont tu avais besoin étant donné les circonstances. "

" Tu comprends, _vraiment ?_ " Lucifer ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

" Bien sûr ! Aussi difficile que cela ait pu être pour toi, je crois que de t'éloigner de Chloé était la meilleure solution pour vous deux. " Amenadiel fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter le même breuvage que son frère.

" Je suis content que tu approuves. " Répondit Lucifer, encore incertain. " Alors ça veut dire que ça a fonctionné ? " La voix de Lucifer était empreinte d'un mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

Il avait peur d'entendre la réponse, effrayé à la possibilité que Chloé n'ait pas encore tourné la page et terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait au contraire réussi. Amenadiel ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant chercher une réponse adéquate d'un air inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? " Le silence de l'ange noir devenait insupportable et angoissant pour Lucifer.

Amenadiel leva les mains devant lui comme pour le calmer. " Oui, oui, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ou du moins, elle fait de son mieux pour se remettre et poursuivre sa vie. "

Lucifer ferma les yeux un bref instant en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait bien ! Pendant un moment, il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de terrible avait pu lui arriver.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Amenadiel en le regardant intensément. " Alors, ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait être prête à me revoir ? "

Amenadiel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. " Tu plaisantes ? Elle commence à peine à retrouver une apparence humaine après des mois de lutte pour tenter de se remettre de cette relation et tu veux la revoir _maintenant ?_ Tu vas la tuer! "

L'exaspération était évidente dans la voix d'Amenadiel. L'incompréhension de Lucifer face aux sentiments humains le surprenait encore à chaque fois.

Lucifer parut confus. " Je... je ne comprends pas ! Tu disais qu'elle allait bien. "

" Je voulais dire _, vu les circonstances._ Maze dit que Chloé s'est lancée corps et âme dans son travail et qu'elle passe le reste de son temps avec sa fille pour essayer de t'oublier. Apparemment, elle s'endort encore souvent en pleurant, mais je suis confiant qu'avec encore un peu de temps, elle parviendra à s'en remettre. Les humains réussissent généralement bien à passer au travers des ruptures amoureuses. "

" Chloé... C'est de ma faute ! Je lui ai brisé le cœur ! "

Lucifer n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son départ avait pu être difficile pour elle aussi. Le sentiment de culpabilité était insoutenable. " Non, le vrai coupable c'est Père ! Le fils de pute ! Si jamais je mets un jour la main sur lui…! " La colère et la haine qu'il ressentait pour son Père étaient plus faciles à supporter que l'idée qu'il ait pu être lui-même le réel responsable de la douleur vécue par Chloé. " Tu penses vraiment qu'elle s'en remettra un jour ? " Il avait besoin d'y croire, d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. " Mais c'est trop long, elle doit passer à autre chose maintenant ! "

Le désespoir sembla vouloir prendre le dessus sur ses autres émotions incontrôlables.

Amenadiel ricana amèrement. " Dis-moi que tu as davantage réussi à l'oublier, avec tout ceci ! " Et il fit un large mouvement des bras pour lui montrer l'environnement où ils se trouvaient.

" Eh bien, au moins je travaille là-dessus ! " Confessa Lucifer, apparemment mal à l'aise.

Amenadiel prit lentement une gorgée du verre tout juste déposé devant lui par la serveuse avant de poursuivre. " Et ça marche ? "

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu crois vraiment être prêt à la revoir malgré cela ? " Amenadiel n'en croyais rien.

" Je ne serai jamais prêt pour ça, mais je ne peux plus attendre ! Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. "

Lucifer resta pensif un long moment pendant lequel son frère conserva également le silence, le laissant respectueusement ruminer ses sombres pensées. " Alors, tu penses qu'elle n'est pas prête. Ne lui ai-je pas donné suffisamment de raisons pour me considérer indigne d'elle ? "

C'était une question rhétorique. Amenadiel s'en rendit bien compte et resta judicieusement silencieux.

Lucifer continua à penser tout haut. " Tout ce que j'ai à faire maintenant, c'est de trouver un moyen de lui prouver à quel point je suis indigne d'elle, à quel point je suis désespérément immature et insensible afin qu'elle ne me considère jamais plus comme un amoureux potentiel. Elle doit se guérir de cette obsession absurde qu'elle a pour moi. "

Que pourrait-il bien faire pour qu'elle comprenne enfin que tout était terminé pour de bon entre eux ? Serait-ce même possible de lui faire croire que, pour lui, cela n'avait même jamais commencé ?

Il devait bien exister un moyen d'y parvenir.

La stripteaseuse s'approcha lentement de lui, essayant toujours d'attirer son attention. Lucifer se laissa distraire volontairement de ses pénibles pensées pour se concentrer un instant sur la jeune danseuse. Elle était adorable vraiment, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son petit sourire espiègle. Elle lui avait expliqué faire du strip-tease pour payer le loyer et économiser de l'argent dans l'espoir de faire un retour aux études. La vie avait été difficile pour elle et à 23 ans, elle avait déjà traversé plus d'épreuves que la plupart des humains n'en auraient dans toute leur vie. Lucifer l'aimait bien et se sentait même un tantinet protecteur envers elle. Elle était drôle, intelligente et l'aidait parfois à penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur et ses tourments, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et elle lui sourit en retour. La lumière émanant de la scène irradiait tout autour d'elle, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange descendu tout droit du ciel.

C'est alors que la solution lui apparut soudainement.

Oui ! C'était cela ! La solution à tous ses problèmes ! Tous les morceaux du casse-tête semblèrent tout à coup se réunir dans son esprit.

Il savait maintenant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il la fixa du regard, affichant son sourire le plus séduisant.

" Bonjour Candy, que dirais-tu d'un souper romantique ce soir, suivi d'une nuit d'amour et de promesses ? "

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début. Les reviews sont toujours extrêmement appréciées et stimulantes. Je tâcherai de traduire rapidement les autres chapitres, idéalement un par semaine, mais je ne fais pas de promesse pour l'instant. Merci à tous !**


	2. Comme dans un Épais Brouillard

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette longue saga. Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais vous constaterez qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance et se développe. Je commence à prendre goût à la traduction, en espérant que vous apprécierez lire cette aventure. Bonne lecture!**

 **Merci mille fois à mon extraordinaire Beta, Bebec! Je t'adore!**

* * *

C'était un beau dimanche matin et le soleil inondait la salle à manger de sa vive lumière, réchauffant ainsi le visage de Chloé, confortablement installée à table à lire son journal.

Dieu qu'elle détestait les weekends maintenant! Il y avait bien trop de temps pour réfléchir lorsqu'elle n'était pas au travail, en particulier quand Trixie était chez son père comme c'était le cas depuis hier. Au moins **,** elle avait Maze pour l'aider à garder son esprit le moindrement occupé.

Mazikeen était en effet toujours pleine de surprises. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Contre toute attente, leur amitié s'était solidifiée au cours des trois derniers mois, un heureux effet secondaire de la douleur qu'elles éprouvaient toutes deux depuis le départ de Lucifer. Elles s'étaient soutenues l'une l'autre dans le lourd processus d'acceptation de cette perte irremplaçable. Processus qui n'était de toute évidence pas encore terminé, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

Malgré tout, même si Maze voulait toujours tuer Lucifer pour l'avoir abandonnée, au moins semblait-elle réussir à occuper efficacement son esprit dernièrement, particulièrement avec ses contrats de chasseuse de primes.

Elles avaient toutes deux cherché Lucifer partout, conjuguant les ressources policières de Chloé au talent particulier de Maze pour retrouver à peu près n'importe qui.

Mais sans succès.

Lucifer ne voulait de toute évidence pas être retrouvé, du moins pour l'instant. Même Amenadiel semblait n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Chloé prit une autre gorgée de son café maintenant presque froiden tournant les pages du journal quotidien. Elle ne le lisait pas vraiment en fait, se contentant plutôt de regarder les gros titres et les photos tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle avait définitivement beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer ces derniers temps.

Elle se demanda pour la millième fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il la quitte. Ou avait-elle simplement tout imaginé ?

« _Non !_ » Rejeta-t-elle automatiquement.

C'était impossible ! Ce qui s'était passé entre eux était bien réel ! Le lien qu'ils avaient forgé depuis leur rencontre, l'amour qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu ce que Lucifer appelait _un moment_ , tout cela ne pouvait être le fruit de son imagination.

Et ce baiser... Jamais de sa vie ne s'était-elle sentie aussi désirée et chérie à la fois, que lorsque Lucifer avait répondu à son baiser. Après ce moment d'abandon, il avait finalement dû admettre, avec tout de même un peu de travail de la part de Chloé, que ce qui se passait entre eux était bien réel. Ou l'avait-il vraiment admis? Peut-être avait-il seulement reconnu que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était sincère. Cela aurait pu être la cause de sa fuite après tout, de comprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, alors que ses sentiments à lui étaient bien différents.

Elle avait complètement baissé sa garde avec lui durant leurs derniers jours ensemble, en prenant le risque d'admettre son amour pour lui, remettant du coup son cœur entre ses mains et à la toute fin, même sa vie. Il avait fini par lui briser le cœur, mais lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie. La façon dont il y était parvenu demeurait toutefois un mystère des plus complets. En effet, Dan n'avait déniché aucune piste pour l'éclairer sur la source d'information ayant permis à Lucifer de trouver la recette du remède qui l'avait sauvé. Tout cela paraissait impossible. Mais c'était bien comme Lucifer ça, de réaliser l'impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne cessait de revivre encore et encore ces derniers jours, dernières heures et dernières minutes durant lesquelles ils s'étaient côtoyés, cherchant inlassablement à comprendre pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il l'avait abandonné, mais ne trouvant jamais de réponses satisfaisantes à cette question. Il était probablement juste un beau salaud émotionnellement handicapé ! Un lâche immature, incapable de faire face à ses émotions! C'était là la meilleure explication qu'elle pouvait trouver à son départ.

Soudainement, elle sentit son souffle s'accéléreret son cœur se crisper sous la force de la douleur engendrée par sa peine, cette peine qui revenait constamment, encore et encore, à la simple pensée qu'elle l'avait probablement perdu pour toujours. Ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes, signe qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Une fois de plus.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de devenir folle.

« _S'il-vous-plait, quelqu'un, faites que ça s'arrête !_ » Supplia-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur et de cette incompréhension déchirante.

Se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations, elle réussit tant bien que mal à contrôler la tempête d'émotions qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Elle se félicita intérieurement. Voilà ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus cette fois. Il y a seulement quelques semaines de cela, il lui aurait été totalement impossible d'arrêter ses larmes de couler. C'était encourageant pour elle de constater qu'elle arrivait davantage à contrôler ses émotions. Peut-être commençait-elle vraiment à aller mieux finalement. Seulement quelques jours auparavant, Maze lui avait justement fait remarquer qu'elle avait l'air plus vivante. Bien que Chloé ne soit pas tout à fait certaine de ce que cela voulait dire, elle se dit que ça devait être bon signe. Pas vrai ?

Se sentait-elle vraiment plus vivante? Pas vraiment, en fait. Elle avait encore l'impression de marcher à travers un épais brouillard impossible à dissiper. Disons seulement qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre avec cette douleur et cette étrange impression surréelle que sa vie ne serait dorénavant jamais plus la même maintenant que Lucifer n'en faisait plus partie.

Mais elle ne pouvait accepter cela ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par une simple déception amoureuse. Elle devait s'en remettre, pour Trixie et pour elle-même.

Une petite voix intérieure ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler que sa relation avec Lucifer n'avait jamais rien eu de simple et que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui, et éprouvait de toute évidence encore, était bien plus fort et intense que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque dans le passé.

Non ! Ce n'était pas une simple déception amoureuse. C'était bien plus que cela. La connexion qu'ils avaient su créer entre eux était indescriptible, unique ! Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle en était certaine.

Chloé réalisa soudainement qu'elle était encore en train de penser à lui, à eux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de déni _._ Quoi qu'elle ait pu croire, même si ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien réels, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d' _eux_ ! N'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient été en fin de compte que de de bons partenaires, de bons amis.

Elle devait vraiment penser à autre chose, se changer les idées.

"Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?" Lança-t-elle.

"Humm, je ne sais pas... peut-être qu'on pourrait aller au champ de tir." répondit Maze distraitement.

Assise sur le canapé à regarder la télévision, Mazikeen mangeait son habituel bol de céréalesà la vodka. Comment cette femme pouvait manger une telle chose à presque tous les matins échappait entièrement à Chloé. Mais en fait, beaucoup de choses à propos Maze lui échappaient encore.

La chasseuse de prime avait pris goût au tir et donc aux armes à feudernièrement et l'accompagnait à l'occasion pour se pratiquer. Chloé devait admettre que c'était là une activité parfaite pour toutes les deux puisque cela leur permettait de vider leur esprit de toute pensée, du moins pendant un court moment. Il fallait admettre que c'était assez bénéfique étant donné les circonstances.

"Très bonne idée ! Je suis d'humeur à tuer quelqu'un !" Répondit Chloé sombrement.

Chloé balayait toujours le journal du regard lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. Sa respiration se bloqua et même les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'arrêter.

Il était là ! Juste sous ses yeux !

Totalement déconcertée, Chloé continua à regarder la photo de Lucifer sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, où tout le monde pouvait le trouver. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de parvenir à formuler une pensée cohérente. Après tous ces mois de recherches infructueuses, pourquoi apparaître ainsi soudainement ?

Pourquoi ?

Puis, une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit, accompagnée de l'horrible impression que son monde était sur le point de chavirer. Peut-être avait-il eu un accident ! Cela pourrait expliquer son apparition dans le journal.

Avec un sentiment de panique grandissant, Chloé baissa les yeux sur l'article accompagnant la photo et lut: « _À la surprise générale, Lucifer Morningstar, playboy millionnaire de Los Angeles, a prononcé les vœux du mariage, dans une petite chapelle de Las Vegas, avec une jeune stripteaseuse d'environ la moitié de son âge..._ » Un son étrange s'échappa soudainement de la gorge de Chloé.

Comprenant rapidement que quelque chose clochait, Maze bondit aussitôt hors du canapé et adopta une position de combat, prête à défendre son amie.

Ne voyant aucune menace évidente, Maze dévisagea Chloé en quête d'une explication. "Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Chloé ne pouvait non plus détourner son regard de cette image. Elle venait de réaliser que Lucifer n'était pas seul sur la photographie. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme et tous deux se regardaient amoureusement, main dans la main, en affichant leurs plus beaux sourires.

Non! C'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur…

La réalité sembla soudainement basculer pour Chloé et elle sentit rapidement sa raison lui échapper. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que sa vision se brouillait avant que la noirceur l'enveloppe totalement et qu'elle ne perde toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Ça avance lentement mais sûrement. Les retours sont toujours immensément appréciés. Merci pour votre support.**


End file.
